Ruby's Adventure
by DamienKova
Summary: Ruby goes off into Emerald Forest to prove herself after Nora's teasing. Unfortunately things go south fast


Ruby Rose made her way into Emerald Forest after a long day of being teased by Nora. She knew her friend wasn't trying to be mean but being called weak and a baby just pinched a nerve in the young reaper that made her feel the need to prove herself. "Nora sometimes spends entire weekends in the forest with the grimm. She /has/ to be training! I mean, why else would she come here?" The young girl tried reasoning with herself as no one, not even her sister, knew she was going to spend time in the forest alone.

"If I can just stay here and train for two days, Nora won't be able to tease me anymore! Even if for awhile…." The girl gently gripped Crescent Rose in her hands to try and smooth her light shaking. Her weapon always had been her go-to item to feel better. A different form of security blanket if you will. "Alright… this is it."

Giving herself the best short pep talk she could think of, the young girl dashed as deep into the forest as she could, flower petals creating a trail behind her in case anyone came to look for her. A subconscious choice that made her feel less scared about going alone.

Mere moments after she dashed her way in, she was cut off by a grimm's claw connecting with her face. Her body carried forward through the dirt as Crescent Rose was basically thrown a few trees down and lodged a good half foot into one of them. "Crap crap crap! Didn't see that coming!" Looking up, she could see the large beast charging her way on all fours. A strange red length between its hind legs and nearly dragging on the ground.

Eyes darting around, she was unable to spot her weapon to defend herself. "Where is it? Where is it?" Out the corner of her eye, she could once more see the razor sharp claw that slammed across her face a moment ago. Dodging out of the way with barely any time to spare with the help of her semblance, more petals danced around her and the Ursa that was attacking her.

"Ah! Crescent Rose! Found you!" Unfortunately, before she was able to dash for her lodged weapon, her cape was caught in the Ursa's grasp, catching the edge of the cloth on its paw. "... Crap…"

Before another thought could properly process in her mind, the grimm slammed the poor girl onto the ground on her back with a thud. Pulling its red member above her face, the beast let it fall beside her for a moment to silently compare it to her body. The tip reached the bottom of her throat and was almost as thick as her neck. Oh dust… This can't be happening right now… Opening her mouth to try and scream for help, any noise was quickly cut short by the heated tool that was shoved into her mouth and utterly filled it.

The young girl began gagging on the cock that pressed against her tongue. The beat wasn't moving at first as if just sizing up her mouth to see if it'd break her or not. It's so hot and tastes so salty! She complained in her mind, unable to speak or shout out. But why do I feel warm inside? The girl had been in sex ed, so she knew the ins and outs of basic sexual positions and acts, but she always tuned out Professor Port when he taught in class, so she would fail to know that the average grimm's genitals (if it had any to breed) were coating in a thin slime that was a very strong aphrodisiac to humans. Especially those with an active aura like hunters and huntresses.

Unfortunately for little Ruby, this aphrodisiac acted very quickly and caused the young crimsonette to already start soaking her panties. Please don't be able to smell me… Don't get too heated over me! As if her thoughts were obviously unheard, the beast began moving its body in a rhythm to force its member to the back of the young girl's throat. Cutting her airway with each push into her mouth, Ruby had to quickly learn to breathe in the few moments she was able or she'd probably die wrapped around an Ursa's cock.

Every push the beast made pushed the young girl's body across the ground. Every pump moved Ruby a short distance along the ground which caused the ursa to compensate and give a more forceful push into her body. After a few minutes of dragging and gagging, young Rose was pressed up against a nearby tree, legs spread around it. Oh no, I can already tell this isn't going to go-EEP! Another pump, causing her body to push against the tree, her legs spreading wider and almost giving her dripping core access to rub against the tree she was now pinned up against. She was able to feel the bark grind against her thighs and it made the lust and heat in her body boil so hot it was almost infuriating to not be able to touch herself right now.

With every pump and grind, her mind slowly started fading into mush, only able to focus on the cock ramming into the back of her throat and the tree between her legs that was mere inches from both breaking her hips and grinding against her pussy. This wouldn't last for long though as the grimm roared loudly above the girl, sparking her mind back to life only to cloud it back with lust as string after string of near scalding hot cum was shot directly into her stomach to the point she began to bloat. One...Two...three...four...five. Ruby was able to could count just how many strings of cum entered her stomach since it was all her mind could process in the moment. ...Nine?! Finally, it had ended and the beast pulled part of its member out of her throat and allowed her to breathe.

All Ruby could do was cough on the monster's cock and try to regain her consciousness as she stared at her stomach. Unsure if she was just rapidly pregnant, bloating, or it there was now a grimm with tentacles inside of her that she hadn't realized got inside of her, it didn't matter as the beast plowed itself back into her throat. All she could feel was her jaw snap out of place as her nose pressed against the Ursa's body. The beast was just using her to clean it's dick while it had the moment to. Everything went white for her as she could still feel the grimm pick her up by her cape once more and push her against the tree her body was just pressed on. Luckily her hips were still intact until another sharp pain could be felt and everything went black for Ruby. All feeling below her waist had vanished from her consciousness as she lulled into a fake dazed state. When in actuality, the young reaper came instantly from the massive cock penetrating her core straight through her cervix and ripping itself into her womb. All in one massive stroke, it hit every sweet, and painful, spot the young girl had inside of her.

Her mind was unable to handle what just happened to her and refused to accept both the pain and pleasure the grimm was giving her while it raped her. After an unknown amount of time, the young leader awoke to find herself in a cave. Feeling had returned to her legs and jaw and everything seemed to be in one piece. It took her a few minutes to remember just what happened to her. "Oh dust, I…" The color began draining from her face as she noticed the mixture of cum between her thighs. It was both hers and the ursa's. Did I cum from the Ursa raping me…? The thought raced in her mind for only a moment before she could hear growling and panting behind her.

Turning her head to see what caused the noise, it was the Ursa once again, it's member hard and ready once more. This time Ruby's weapon was no longer around for her to run to and she didn't have any clear path of escape. She didn't realize it at first but her body was burning inside with lust. This time, her body wanted the beast inside of her and using her like a toy. She'd never know why. Her mind began turning to mush just by looked at the massive beast in front of her, making it's way to her slowly. She could easily see the precum black ooze drip from the monster's red member. "This isn't going to go well."

As soon as her sentence ended, the member was forced into her mouth once again. Inch by inch, the grimm's member was pushed deeper and deeper into the girl's throat. A deep moan left the girl and rattled around the Ursa's cock. Letting out a huff, the Ursa began thrusting into her mouth just like before. Though this time, it was being gentle with her with her compared to earlier. It wasn't trying to break her now, it was attempting to make it's new toy enjoy the experience. Pump after pump, Ruby edged closer and closer to her mind going to mush as the fire in her body burned hotter and hotter. Every outward thrust elicited a breathy moan from the girl as she was finally able to breathe again. Every thrust back in, Ruby did her best to swirl her tongue around the massive cock in her throat.

Why is it starting to taste good? It's so bitter and overpowering. Seems Ruby forgot about the aphrodisiac once again as it coated her tongue and was still inside of her body. Sitting on her hands and knees, the girl moved one of her hands between her legs. My body's so hot and needy. I need something inside of me. Please hurry and use my pussy! Unfortunately her inner plea would go unsatisfied as the beat released it's spunk into her throat and some of it straight into her stomach. With no warning, it came as a surprise to the young girl as her mouth was coated in a black liquid. The heat of it almost scalding and burning her tongue as it drizzled down her throat. Swallowing what she could Ruby watched as the grimm backed away from her, it's cock receding back into it's body.

The beast was satisfied for now but Ruby was not. She swallowed every drop of the Ursa's cum that was in her mouth as some drained down her chin from the corner of her mouth. The aphrodisiac present in the liquid sent her mind into lust overload as she craved more and more of what she couldn't have. She crawled her way over to the beast, hoping it'd find pity in her and use her more just like it did in the forest. But she was out of luck as the ursa made it's way deeper into the cave and out of her view.

The young leader pouted to herself, whimpering as she watched her new addiction get farther away than she could chase. "Maybe… Blake… She goes through heat cycles...! If I can get back to her, maybe she can help me get rid of this feeling." Taking a deep breath, she rushed in the direction the Ursa went, hoping she would find an exit to the cave. Unfortunately, as petals fell behind her, she found herself in a pack of Ursa Majors. Gulping, she turned around and darted her way out of the cave the other way. Luckily none of them caught her as she made her way out.

Unluckily for her, she was sucker punched in the jaw by a beringel and sent into the side of a tree. Smacking hard into it, all the air left her body and she fell unconscious right then and there. When she awoke, she was in the middle of a pack of beringels. All of them snarling around her and a few fighting behind the circle of six she was in. Looking up at them in fear, she could feel a breeze on her lower back that caught her by surprise. Turning around to look at why she could feel the breeze, she could see that she was dragged by the apes on her back into their den. Her clothes were torn to the point of one wrong move would cause her entire outfit to fall off her body and onto the ground.

Hearing a snarl and roar, she made that one wrong move that caused her clothing to fall off and expose her body. There was still cum on her thighs from the Ursas earlier. The scent of their kin on the girl sent the beringels into a frenzy, roaring and pounding on their chests before one of them grabbed the poor girl by the side of her face and forced her mouth around its cock. Compared to a human's length, it was about average so it wasn't anything her body couldn't handle. In a mere instant, her mind turned to mush due to the aphrodisiac slime once again. Sucking happily on the red member in her mouth she moaned around the cock and stroked what was left in her hand. Adjusting herself to sit on her hand and knees, two of the beringels behind her forced their way into the young girl's tight pussy. Stretching it wide enough to fit both cocks, Ruby would've screamed if she wasn't so lost in the cock that laced her tongue.

Her mind honed in on the three pieces of meat inside of her body, two of them raking against every inch of her inner walls. Her walls clamped down around the members as tight as she could with each thrust the two made inside of her. Every thrust into her body from behind sent her forward and farther down the cock in her mouth. Moaning almost to the point of screaming, the young crimsonette closed her eyes as she was molested and happily raped by these beasts in the woods. Back and forth her body rocked along the cocks in her body, doing her best to squeeze herself on the pieces of meat inside of her womanhood and sucking the best she could on the cock in her mouth.

Moment by moment, her mind began going blank from the pleasure. The only thing keeping her awake was the feeling of being stretched by the two grimm pounding away at her from behind and forcing her up against the grimm pounding away at her throat from the front. The three monsters began thrusting even faster into the girl as she drooled around the one member and secreted all the juices she could around the other two. Finally, everything loosed and relaxed in her body as she released herself all over beringels with a loud moan on the other one. This moan elicited another roar from the beasts as they all came simultaneously into the young girl.

All the cum flooding into her stomach and womb bulged out her belly to the point of looking a few months pregnant. Every ounce of cum the beasts had was pumped into the leader before they quickly pulled out of her and watched it all drain back from her ruined holes. Luckily this time around, the grimm using her were a more reasonable size than the Ursa that used her in the morning.

Left a cum drunk mess Ruby panted as she laid there on the ground, silently wishing for more grimm to find her and use her like the whore she was becoming. She looked around into the remaining beringels in the pack that circled her, as if inviting them to use her with no remorse. But none came as she pouted. She laid her head on the ground and sighed, content with what her day had become as she forgot all about Nora's teasing and even Crescent Rose still lodged in the tree at the entrance to the woods.

After an unknown amount of time had passed, the young girl found herself slowly waking up back in the woods. She was rolling down a steep hill and finally came to a stop when she hit a tree, stomach first and with a heavy cough. "What….what happened to me…?" It was as if her subconscious had blocked out what happened to her when she impacted the tree. As the feeling of pain rushed over her body from her experience, she groaned and rubbed her head. "Ugh! I'm gonna-" The young girl vomited against the tree, black ooze being the only thing to come up as it was all that was in her stomach today.

"What? What is that?!" She looked down at it before falling back onto the ground, coughing up some more and spitting it onto the ground. "Why?!" And then it came flooding back to her, her darting into the words with childish intentions, being taken advantage of by an ursa she ran into right at the start of her journey and then waking up just to please more of them. The girl looked down to her core and noticed that her thighs were coated in black ooze just like what she vomited it. "Wait...that actually happened? What is wrong with me? I actually came to that?!" She shouted, more in disgust than wonderment.

She did her best to try and figure out exactly why she ended up rolling down the hill. "The beringels!" Thinking over her day as the fractured memories she could manage came back to her, she felt herself cum once more without even touching herself. Just the thought of the experience was enough to keep putting her over the edge whenever she wanted.

It was an overwhelming experience, her day. The way she was just raped and converted into a toy for literal beasts twice. All because she wanted to prove that she was as strong as Nora to stop her teasing. Ruby couldn't even tell how long she'd been away from Beacon. She assumed it wasn't long since no one came to find her yet. In reality, it had been a day and a half since her first step into the woods. A full 36 hours in Emerald Forest without food or drink other than the black cum she earned from the grimm. "I've gotta find Crescent Rose and get out of here…..forget this!" Ruby did her best standing up and limping towards what she thought would be the entrance to the forest.

She would stumble on occasion as she limped her way out of the forest but she made it in the end. "Finally...I'm here… but weaponless." Taking a deep breath, a debate battled in her head. Do I go back for my weapon or do I go get help? What to do? What to do? She turned her head to look into the forest, trying to spot her scythe from where she was standing at the entrance. Ruby could just barely make out the weapon lodged in a tree that would take her at least five minutes to get to and another five to get back to the entrance. "I got this…"

Taking another breath, she closed her eyes and started heading towards her weapon.

Outside The Forest

A young heiress sighed as she took a few steps into the forest. "Damned dolt… Where could she have gone after Nora teasing her like that? I swear I'm going to punish them both for this level of idiocy!" The girl ranted to herself as she gripped onto her weapon in case anything snuck up on her. "Ruby! Where are you!? I bought you some strawberries while you were away to cheer you up! They're still good if you want them! You just need to come back!" Step after step, she made her way deeper into the forest than she should. She left a line in the dirt as her way out if she got lost looking for her little rose.

The sun began to fade as she looked around her in hopes of finding her leader. "Dammit, Ruby, where are you?" The light had started to fade away as it became night once more. Ruby was nowhere to be found, so she would go back to the dorm and wait before looking again with Yang and Blake. Unfortunately, the trail she left herself was removed and changed to lead her into a cave. Weiss wouldn't realize until it was too late, though.


End file.
